My improved device is structured for use in lineal movement or securing of a load attached to a rope. The present method of pulling such rope is with a winch. The well-known disadvantages of a winch may now be avoided. For example, the application of manual labor to keep tension on a rope is not needed. Slippage of the rope is obviated with my assembly. Pulling a rope of any length for any distance may now be accomplished without winding the same on a drum or the like. Use in power-take-offs on trucks; pulling wire through conduits and hoisting loads of great weights for various distances are examples of the use of my device. When it is used to secure rope under tension, disk rotation of only 120 degrees is sufficient for all requirements.